


Little Witch's Marks

by CoinSprite



Series: Marked As Mine [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinSprite/pseuds/CoinSprite
Summary: Aisha tries to play a prank on Elsword to finally teach him a lesson, but it goesway too well.Embarrassing that bratty (not-so)little punk apparently meant embarrassing herself twice as hard before then.





	Little Witch's Marks

            Admittedly, it was a strange relationship.

            It was out of the blue and completely unexpected to all but the person who accepted the task.

            Aisha never seriously expected things to play out this way. If _anything_ , she expected the confession she jokingly made to be shot down and have the rest of her little prank promptly go up in smoke. But here she was, perched on the lap of the famous Captain of the Velder Red Knights.

            With her thin lips covered in a deep shade of purple.

            And the redheaded legend of a woman waiting expectantly, her hands resting around the Void Princess’s waist with eyes closed shut and a small yet eager smile on her face.

_Could she really be wanting this, too?_

            No matter how many times she mentally ran through the events that led up to this, Aisha couldn’t help but question it all. She just couldn’t fully believe where she was and what she was about to do. It was all meant to be a prank to get a certain brat to shut up! Nothing embarrasses anybody more than kissing their sibling. And, to (secretly) be honest about all of it, Aisha liked the thought of getting to kiss someone like Elesis ever since she witnessed her swoop in during a dire time in the Search Party’s attempts at trying to fend off the invading demons.

            She stood as everything her bratty younger brother wasn’t.

            She stood as everything Elsword _refused to be_.

            Where he was unnecessarily cocky, brash and loud, Elesis was reasonably confident in her abilities, which spoke for themselves, calm and contemplative. She knew how to properly inspire a team to rally behind her, unlike Elsword, who charged in willy-nilly, expecting to wipe out enemies singlehandedly with that weird “Conwell” sword of his. Elsword _was_ strong—not like she could risk admitting to it with him around—but Elesis’ power was on several different leagues.

            She was just the ideal leader, even someone practicing in the dark arts and actively working with a demon lord could see that much.

            But she was also the most frighteningly captivating crush, and that fright, that exciting fright, ballooned beyond Aisha’s control, when Elesis, despite not having known her or anyone other than her brother for that long, accepted her half-baked confession with a beaming smile.

_Ah—_

            If that smile were a weapon, then she wouldn’t even need her grand claymore anymore.

            Aisha was immediately brought out of her nervous reminiscing with a soft pat to her right hip. Elesis—eyes kept shut—let out a soft chuckle before cocking her head to the side to ask, “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

            “N-no way!” Aisha squeaked in a bad attempt at maintaining her usual bravado, “I was just... thinking!”

            “Mmhmm? About?”

            Uh-oh. There was definitely no hiding her nerves now. Not with the tiny bounce she just made while sitting right in Elesis’ lap. And she only jumped again when said knight gently tapped at both of her bare sides in some strange, possibly teasing attempt to get her to calm down.

            “Don’t worry. Me accepting your confession must’ve been pretty shocking, right?”

            “Y-yeah... About that. Why _did_ you say ‘yes’?”

            As if trying to get everything across wordlessly, Elesis chuckled almost darkly as she pulled Aisha a few inches close. Even if she were doing so gently, to the small purple witch, it felt like she was being yanked closer towards the redhead’s waist.

            “I’ve got my reasons,” she said with a tap at Aisha’s purple-caked lips which immediately pursed into a flat line, “And it looks like they just happened to align with yours!”

            She wouldn’t have to even open her eyes to know that Aisha’s face had turned completely red, almost as if her skin was trying to imitate the shade of Elesis’ long locks. The Red Knight Captain didn’t say anything else after that and simply leaned back, now waiting for Aisha to make her move.

_This is all to teach Elsword a lesson!_

_This is all to get that brat to shut up for once!_

_This is all to get him to realize that you haven’t been dragged down to his level!_

            Aisha repeated different chants in her head as she took a large breath of air in and began leaning in to close the gap between hers and Elesis’ faces. Between their lips. It was almost becoming too hard to do so the closer she got, as the heat of her skin kept growing and the red on her face kept spreading. When the gap between them finally closed, Aisha couldn’t help but jump up a bit again.

            While the kiss itself was small and way too soft for the lipstick to leave a sufficient mark, their bodies were pressed up so closely together. Aisha’s hands were gripping at Elesis’ bare shoulders, Elesis had a much firmer grip on her waist, one of her legs was dangly directly in between Elesis’; it all felt like it was too much for such a small moment. Though, just as she was ready to pull away and scurry off and be done with it all, Aisha was pulled in even closer to the point that the two were practically all over each other, as Elesis placed a hand at the back of her head to push her face further into her own.

            The purple witch’s eyes shot open as Elesis pushed her in closer to completely close up any gaps that laid between their bodies, deepening the kiss to ensure that her lips would get stained that a deep shade of purple. Aisha was so taken aback by the Red Knight Captain’s sudden spike in passion that she nearly fell backwards right off her lap when she was finally released from her strong grip.

            “Whoa there!”

            Everything felt like it was spinning and buzzing too much all at once for her. When she was finally placed back into Elesis’ lap, it was much clearer to see how frazzled Aisha had gotten at the sudden switch-up. The lipstick coating her thin lips was all smudged, like she had tried furiously wiping it off, her face was completely red, and she looked to be completely out of breath. She most definitely couldn’t believe what just happened then, but, when she looked back at Elesis, when she looked at _her_ smudgy purple lips, everything clicked and felt all the more embarrassing. It really happened! She really just shared a deep kiss with the Captain of the Red Knights!!

            Elesis couldn’t help but laugh at Aisha’s wide-eyed expression morphing between embarrassment, surprise and a multitude of other things. Honestly, it was as though she were finding too much enjoyment out of what was meant to be a prank on her brother, and she knew she could go further with this. Aisha wasn’t the only one who wished to turn Elsword into a sputtering, pouting mess, and she always reveled in embarrassing her baby brother. So, after getting that good laugh in, Elesis tapped at the corner of her mouth.

            “Kiss me again. Right here.” If she had any less restraint, she would’ve laughed some more at Aisha’s face flaring into an even deeper shade of red, the heated blood rushing to her face making her skin prickle as if she were suddenly channeling electricity through her veins instead.

            “C’mon!” she chirped playfully, “Nothing would get to that dork more than seeing his big sis completely covered up in purple kisses, _right_ ~?”

            Even with Elesis goading her like this, Aisha couldn’t steel her nerves for long enough to give any big kisses. She quickly pecked the spot the Red Knight Captain had directed her to and became much more noticeably relieved to see that she left a sizable kiss mark on her skin. But, when she heard a snort, she came way too close to having her body freeze up while her face shot up in heat once more.

            “You’re going to have to get more serious than that, y’know.”

            Before she could even react, Aisha found two white gloved hands against both sides of her face, ensuring that her big purple eyes could only lock onto the half-lidded, mischievous, deep red eyes across from her.

            “I’m fine with taking the lead again, but, once I let go, you’ll have to keep going.” Something in her voice sounded like had gotten darker, somewhat more sultry, as, whatever it was, it had made a small shiver shoot down Aisha’s spine. The Void Princess found herself transfixed onto Elesis’ face as she pulled her in close, just stopping short of another kiss. Something in her deep red eyes had caused them to go dark as she stared deeply and directly into Aisha’s. A smirk found its way onto the redhead’s face as she felt Aisha’s arms wrap around her shoulders more comfortably and, when she let go, Aisha dove straight in for another, much more heated kiss.

            Though pleased with Aisha’s spike in passion and drive in the act, Elesis was caught off-guard by how much force the little pigtailed witch packed into that kiss, as she was knocked flat onto her bed with no real way to catch her breath. Even after Aisha had pulled away from her lips, she continued on with her assault, kissing every part of Elesis’ face as she could, leaving the knight with nothing to do be squeeze out a chuckle or take another large, forceful kiss on the lips.

            Aisha wasn’t entirely sure what came over her, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop, gawk and freeze up like she had earlier. As much as she’d want to do this for hours and hours, she wanted to get this done quickly to properly deal with wave after wave of mixed and mashed feelings that she felt she was currently drowning in. Unfortunately—it wasn’t really all that bad—Elesis was far from finished, even after her face was almost completely marked up in purple smears and lip-shaped marks. She still had Aisha right in her strong grip as she tilted her head up, exposing all the skin of her neck and upper-chest that lay bare.

            While still buzzed on the complicated mix of feelings that were still washing over her, Aisha simply indulged in Elesis’ wishes and began placing heated kisses down her chin and neck. With how hard the Red Knight Captain was squeezing at her waist with one hand and pressing into her back with the other, it was obvious that she wasn’t going to let Aisha go until she was satisfied with being marked up. Aisha, meanwhile, wished to both revel in this rather amazing turn of events and get out of there as quickly as possible, as she felt something much more primal bubble up from the very depths of her mind.

            With one final kiss at the center of her chest (way too close to her breasts), Aisha sprang up from her feet and immediately began fidgeting with her long sleeves, waiting to get a proper look at her handiwork. Though she had come down from whatever state of mind her mixed up feelings propelled her to, Aisha’s face still shot up in heat seeing what she had down to Elesis.

            Her face, her neck, her collarbones; all covered in purple smears and smudges, and, aside from the big clear kiss mark at the center of her chest, all the marks she left below her jawline were big messy blotches, as if she could barely restrain herself the more she got to place kisses onto her soft, warm skin. And her _hair_. Her hair was a mess, and Aisha was _sure_ she didn’t muss it up that badly! Her hands were! W-were... They, uh... _They were too busy roaming around for other places to rub and to touch_. Crap! She looked like how Elsword would act with anyone who’d so much as give him a pass!

            Elesis could only guess how much of a mess she had become from the increasingly panicked look on Aisha’s still-reddening face and couldn’t help but chortle and belt out a big laugh.

            “Oh, _man_ , this is really going to get him _good_!” She rose from her bedside to wrap an arm around the young witch, as if trying to goad her into laughing along, but all she could do was nervously sink into Elesis’ half-hug as she continued riding out her little laughing fit. “You must’ve done one hell of a job!”

            “Y... y-yeah!” Aisha felt her typical confidence returning to her. The whole ordeal may not have been over _completely_ , but all that was left now was the best part of it. “Now that brat can stop acting like such a big shot!”

            “Hee hee, yeah! _And_ I’ve just earned myself a cute little girlfriend to boot!”

            And the ridiculous heat shot up to Aisha’s face in an instant once again.

            “Huh?!?!!” was all she could squeeze out as her face looked like it was about to burst with how furiously she was blushing again.

            “You asked me out, didn’t you?” Elesis laughed as she patted fiercely at Aisha’s small back, nearly knocking all the remaining air out of her lungs with each one, “What? Did you expect to just make out with me and just end it there?” Seeing someone as typically impish and smarmy as Aisha at a complete loss for words yet again only served to fuel the Grand Master’s own giddiness, until she couldn’t keep it in for another second and scooped Aisha’s face up for another big kiss—this time, one full of so many giggles that she could barely keep their lips together. “It’s what you wanted anyway!”

            With what little she knew of the currently shell-shocked witch, Elesis shoved her along with her out of her bedroom before she could try denying anything and, with another hard pat on the back, made a mad dash to wherever her little brother was to show off her disheveled appearance, leaving Aisha with nothing to do but watch her spring down the stairs to another part of the inn.

            Even if this _is_ what she wanted, what she had been fantasizing about ever since that chaotic day in Velder, _how_ everything played out still left her somewhat frustrated and confused. She never expected to win over the legendary Captain of the Red Knights through using her as part of a prank on her bratty little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys!  
> Sorry for basically disappearing for months on end; I was in a really bad spot thanks to a lot of stress boiling over. It also takes me a lot longer to work up a drive to write than to draw 'cause I still have to learn to shake off all the embarrassment I feel about it. It all sounds like excuses, yeah, but I just wanted to make it clear that I'm a lot less confident in my writing than my drawings.  
> I also didn't forget my continuing series, I've just been stumped on what to write for them. So I've decided to turn that gift ( _Red All Over_ ) into a little series that'll hopefully help me build up more motivation to start posting regularly. Anyway, hope you guys find some enjoyment in this! And sorry if it looks like I rushed it, I just banged all this out in one night.


End file.
